All the Difference
by InlandManatee42
Summary: "Ow!" she exclaimed. The ground came fast, and it didn't exactly look welcoming. She shut her eyes and braced for impact... yet it never came. (AU)
Had Juvia actually paid attention to where she was going she would not be here; Captivated by pure onyx orbs that shone with some annoying element. Amusement perhaps? Whatever it was did nothing to ease the slight heat climbing her neck, or the sudden weakness that began in her knees. The knowledge of the curious glances of passerbys did not escape her. As much as the girl wanted to stand on her own, to hastily leave and forget this happened, she found herself frozen on the spot.

The idea of leaving the arms of her savior bothered her in a way she deemed impossible. He was kind of cute though. No! She didn't even know his name. (You would figure that meeting a young guy with pure silver hair probably doesn't happen too often. So running into… _whoever_ he is would be a little _more_ than memorable.) The question still had yet to be answered though. _Why don't I want to move?_

The silent exchange between the two remained that way. The poor girl found herself oddly comfortable. Maybe it wasn't so bad, wrapped up with a random stranger. There was a playful look in his eyes that only made her want to delve deeper. It didn't help the situation. _Black is a strange color though_ , Juvia mused.

A sudden urge to blink caused the inevitable. The placement of her hands, one on his shoulder while the other sat just above his heart – though his was steady, she was sure her own was out of control – made her understand just how fit he was. The spot where his arms coiled around her waist, keeping her inches from the harsh trip to the ground, gave her the opportunity to feel his rather toned biceps. Now that she'd observed him, he wasn't that ugly. In fact, he was maybe on the "cute" side. Handsome was another probable word. All this and more came pouring into realization. Exactly how long had they been in this position? An uncomfortable heat rose towards Juvia's face. _Too close,_ too _close!_

As if he'd been cursed with the plague, she pushed herself away. However, Juvia was unaware of the fact that her knees were bent in awkward angles that refused to let her stand correctly balanced. This, in turn, meant the young bluenette was to then plummet to the concrete slab that was the floor below. Or at least that _would_ have been the outcome had he not shot out and grabbed her, saving her once more.

"You really must be more careful," he insisted. The low tone to his voice made the joints repeat their malfunction. What kind of spell was he casting? Helping her stand, and her mental notes to not act like a complete bimbo, made the situation a little less awkward. Maybe things would stay that way. "Are you alright?" he inquired, the concern being rather obvious.

"Oh," was all Juvia could manage. Rather than form a sentence she just stood there, tomato-faced and gaping like a fish. Unintelligible noises came forth after a moment of this process. Still no understandable words were said.

A hearty chuckle escaped his mouth. "It's okay, you weren't bothering anyone." _Thank Mavis..._ "My name is Lyon Vastia. What's yours?"

"Uh," a short pause to gather nerves, "Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going. I just found this book a friend of mine was talking about, so I guess I got a little too excited and decided to read it and maybe I should have just waited until I got home…" Great, now she was rambling. The voice in her head told her to stop talking, but that doesn't mean anyone listens. This caused a fit of trembling and a mix of fear and embarrassment. She felt the weakness return. Again, she was going to fall. Or vomit. Falling or vomiting, those were the current options. Judging by the way this Lyon fellow had caught her twice in the same day, falling didn't seem like such a bad idea. To be in his strong arms again would be heavenly. To hear him talk would be like hearing the angel chorus. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but what else was there to explain just how beautiful he was? _Gah, Juvi, stop fantasizing and focus! How else did we get in this situation?_

"Juvia," the white haired one tested. "That's an unusual name." _That's unusually_ rude _._ "It's pretty. Suits you." Was it even possible for her to turn a deeper red? Well, it definitely seemed that way.

Some incoherent sounds were heard before an actual string of words could be formed. "Thank you," she stuttered, "Lyon. And thank you for catching me." _Twice._

His smile was all too perfect. The small dimples in his adorable cheeks were flawless - and so subtle she almost missed them. Before she knew it, Juvia had fallen for a complete stranger – could she even call him that anymore? "You're absolutely welcome." There it was again. That angelic voice. It silenced her beyond reason. Oh, how she wanted to know him better. She knew that she'd only make a bigger fool of herself if it did come to that. Standing here next to him was enough to make her heart flutter and pound. _Someone save me!_

Thankfully, a voice brought the pair to the real world. "Come on, Lyon! Stop flirting so we can get going." Another male, about the same age as Juvia's savior, stood a few meters behind them waving his arm in an attempt to capture said savior's attention. Through a short lived glance, his dark hair and stature itself seemed to rival the handsomeness of the ivory man before her. Oh, how she wouldn't mind to make his acquaintance.

The beckoned one sent a signal in the other direction that said he'd be there in a jiffy. "If you're not busy tomorrow, I'd like to meet again at that café," he pointed to a small building on the corner block, "around noon. Would that be okay?"

"That'd be perfect," she beamed almost too eagerly. She hoped Lyon didn't notice. He gave a curt nod and farewell before jogging over to his friend. She could only stare as their backs turned, leaving her alone to think. Or squeal. The bluenette stayed in her position, eyes fixed on her new "friends" until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

Had Juvia actually paid attention to where she was going she would not be here. That alone has made all the difference.

* * *

 **Hey, all! How was it for my first Fairy Tail fic?  
It was weird writing this since I ship Juvia and Gray, not Lyon... sorry man...**

 **Q/N: Is "bluenette" the official hair type of Juvia now? (And Jellal, Levy, Wendy, Yuka, Aquarius, and Katja?) If not, it needs to be!**

 **Anyway, tell me your thoughts!**

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
